Halloween At The Sohma's
by AshesOfTheSage
Summary: basically what the title says. Enjoy! R&R, plz.
1. new year of the rat!

Ok, this is just something I made for fun. Don't like, don't read.

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya.

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! (my favorite holiday...here)

"Happy Halloween!!", Shigure sang to Tohru in the kitchen. "Ah!! You too!!" she forgot tomorrow was Halloween.

"Well.... do I get any candy?" Shigure snickered puckering his lips expecting a kiss from Tohru.

"Eh?! Well.. I don't know!!" she panicked.

"Fine! But just promise you will later!!" he laughed his way out of the kitchen.

"Ok!!" she said with no idea what to do next. Oh...Tohru....we still love you.

---------

"Kyo!! Happy Hallow--"

"SAVE IT!! I DONT CARE!!" Kyo yelled at poor Shigure. Shigure gave him hurt puppy eyes. Then started whining like a dog that was left out in the rain.

"Kyo!!!! Your soooooo mean!!!" Shigure cried.

"Get outta my room, muttface!!"

"BUT....!!!"

"OUT!!!" Shigure ran out of the room crying. He was so sad that he didn't have time to close his door. Which made Kyo have to get up and do it himself.

"Ass..." Kyo complained slamming the door.

--------

"Yukiiiii!!!" Shigure called. He ran over to Yuki, who was peacefully watching Boy Meets World!! (The episodes when they're older, cause they're the good episodes. hah.) GO ERIC!! Anyway, he ran over to Yuki who was watching BMW and gave him a big hug!!

"Happy Halloween, Yun Yun!!" Shigure cheered.

"Get off me or I'll punch you." how cold!!

"Why do YOU have to be so mean?!?!" Shigure yelped.

"IM WATCHING MY SHOW!!" Yuki yelled cause you can never disrupt Boy Meets World ( the newer episodes). hah.

"Fine, then!!'', Shigure left. hurt.

-------- THE NEXT DAY (HALLOWEEN)

DING-DONG. the doorbell sounded. Who could it be?!

"Ah! Momiji!!" Shigure answered.

"TRICK OR TREAT!!" shouted an over-exciteted Momiji dressed as a vampire. He had a black cape and fake vampire teeth. He was just too cute!!

"Trick or treat, asshole" Hatsuharu sighed.

"Haru?! Your here too?! I didn't see you there...in your getup...." Shigure sneered. Haru was dressed like a giant rat. Haru, Haru, Haru...

"Aren't you two a little old for trick-or-treating?" Shigure asked.

"Never!!" Momiji yelled. He'll probably be 50 and still do this...

"So..where's Yuki?" Haru asked peeking into the doorway looking for his beloved.

"Umm... I don't know check the living room" Shigure moved to the side and Haru ran in. Momiji stepped in as well.

--------

"MY LOVE!!" Haru squealed and ran over to him with his arms up dying for a hug from his rat of a cousin. Yuki side-steeped him and he passed him and hugged a 'pedestrian walking' sign instead, just like the one from my other story, Its That Time Again!! AKWARD!!

"Why is there a pedestrian walking sign in our living room?" Yuki wondered. Everyone ignored him. How rude!

"Yuki!! Did you get skinnier?!? You seem cold!! Are you feeling alright?!?!" asked a concerned cow dressed like a rat.

"For the last time!! That's not Yuki, it's a pedestrian sign, you idiot!!!" Kyo shouted, also baffled by the pedestrian walking sign.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Tohru walked in dressed like a super cute witch. She had a short black skirt, knee-high green and black socks, a black low cut shirt, a cape thing, and an adorable witch hat. Everyone's jaw dropped at the cute looking Tohru. "Umm....hi everyone..", said Tohru, blushing.

"TOHRUU!!" Momiji squealed. He ran up to Tohru and gave her a big 'hug'. As far as hugs go for members of the zodiac, of course.

"Umm.. so what brings you two here anyway?", asked Shigure.

"Oh yea!! Tohru promised to take me trick-or-treating!!" cheered Momiji.

"Isn't that lovely...so, what's Haru here for?" Haru was cuddling with Yuki at the moment.

"Aint it obvious?!", Kyo yelled. Kyo just noticed Haru's outfit.

"Haru?! What're you doing wearing THAT?!"

"What? I'm a rat.." Haru said.

"You are not!! Take off that DIGUSTING costume!!!"

"No." said Haru smoothly.

"Why? What's wrong with it? I think its dashing." said Yuki.

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD!!" argued Kyo.

"Umm..." panicked Tohru, trying to break up the commotion.

"Anyway, we should get going!! Let's go, Tohru!!" Momiji rushed out of the house grasping Tohru's hand.

"Oh! Ok!" They left.

------

DING-DONG.

"Who could that be?" asked a curious Shigure, answering the door.

"SHIGUREEE!!!" yelled an over excited Ayame.

"AYAAAA!!!" sang Shigure.

"No..not again...", cried Yuki.

"BROTHA!!!" Ayame shouted all ghetto like, "GIMME SOME SUGA!!"

"Get away from me you freak!!" Yuki ran upstairs.

"Wait, hunny!!" Haru cried following him.

------

"What brings you here anyway?" Shigure wondered. Even though Ayame always comes and goes as he pleases.

"Do I even NEED a reason?!" protested Ayame.

"Guess not..", Shigure said. Shigure JUST noticed Ayame's costume. He was a sexy nurse. He had a really short skirt, and whatever it is nurses wear...But he looked sexsha!! "Aya, you look.... MAGNIFICENT!!"

"I'm here, for your _check- up. _I warn you, I won't go easy on you." Ayame said sexily.

"Hah!! You sound like Hatori!!" they both laughed. Hard.

------

AUTHORS NOTE: wow. I hope you enjoy this story. Please review. To tell you the truth, this wasn't supposed to have chapters. I wanted it to be a one-shot fic...but now that I think about it..Im glad its not. I know i don't like reading long stories, they make me lose interest. Which is also why I still hadn't read Harry Potter 4.... (one day I will...) I really have no clue how many chapters this is going to have. Ill try to finish before Halloween. But no promises..Im slow, sorry. Cya next chapter!!

Give me ideas on costumes for the other Sohma's!! Your ideas on the matter are more than welcome. cyaaa!!


	2. Kyo, the streaker

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

ENJOY :3

"I'm here, for your _check- up. _I warn you, I won't go easy on you." Ayame said sexily.

"Hah!! You sound like Hatori!!" they both laughed. Hard.

"Speaking of Hatori, where is the little guppy?" asked Shigure.

"He's probably having a nice peaceful time at home, sitting by the fire, reading a nice book, and forgetting all his worries..." Ayame guessed.

"BUT THAT WILL JUST NOT DO!!" they squealed in unison like a couple of....uhh.... people who talk at the same time all the time? I don't know gimme a good word to use here. Anyway... They picked up the phone and speed dialed Hatori.

------

RING-RING. Hatori's phone rang off the hook. He thought it might be Shigure or Ayame trying to prank call him again. But they really suck at it..

FLASHBACK

Hatori answered the phone. "Hello?"

"This is Clarence!!" a mischievous Shigure said in a southern accent. Hatori knew that it was obviously Shigure.

"Buy our cook-ays!!" can be heard in the back round, obviously Ayame.

"Is that them girl scouts again?!" yelled Claren-- i mean Shigure.

"CLARENCE GET THE GUN!!" a southern Ayame yelled.

"Ima gonna kill 'em this time!!" promised 'Shigure'. Hatori hung up.

END OF FLASHBACK

He let it ring a couple more times til they gave up. About not even a minute later it rung again. He ignored it again. This continued for about 15 minutes. Finally he answered.

"Don't you guys EVER give up?!" asked a ticked off Hatori.

"NOPE!!" both Ayame and Shigure answered like....need a word (help me, gimme a word to put here).

"Anyway, what do you want?"

"COME OVER!!"

"Stop shouting! I have a head ache", sighed Hatori.

"oh, were sorry.." Ayame whispered. And incase your wondering how Shigure and Ayame are on the phone at the same time, Shigure's on the phone in the hall and Ayame is in Shigure's office. "come over".

"no".

"WHY?! er..i mean.. why?!"

"Im busy"

"More busy than to hang out with your two bestest friends in the universe?!" asks Ayame.

"...............yes". He answered after 10 seconds of silence.

"waaaaaah!!" they both cried. "Ooh! Shigure you naughty dog, you!" squeaked Ayame who was looking through his personal things.

"What? What is it?" asked Shigure. He didn't even know what it was..and it's HIS office!!

"Were you saving these for someone?!" Ayame asked. Now Shigure knew what he was talking about.

"Ayaaaa!! Get out of my drawers!!"

"No, your right, id need one of these on first, wouldn't I?"

"Hey. You guys..." Hatori spoke.

"Yesssssssss?!"

"....fine. Ill be over n 20 minutes". agreed Hatori.

"YAAAAYY!!! oops...we mean... yaaaaayy!!!" They all hung up.

------

21 mins later....

"Whats the deal?!" asked a mad Shigure.

"What?" asked Hatori.

"You're late"

"Am not".

"You so ARE!!" yelled Ayame, "You said 20 minutes...that was clearly 21". (Shigure and Ayame were waiting by the clock the whole time).

'what the hell is Ayame wearing?!' thought Hatori. 'Is he trying to mock me?!'

------

------

Kyo dried him self off after taking a long bath. "Dammit..." Kyo forgot to bring a fresh pair of clothes with him. Now he has no choice but to streak his way to his room. He wrapped his towel around his waist. He exited the bathroom and crept down the hall. He was soon spotted.

"What's this, Kyo? TOGA PARTY?!" sneered Shigure.

"TOGA!! TOGA!! TOGA!!" cheered Ayame.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" demanded Kyo. He ran upstairs.

He noticed Haru sitting outside of Yuki's door begging to come in. "Yuuuuuki lemme in!!"

"STAY OUT!!" Yuki yelled.

"Well Kyo... don't you look nice.."

"Shut up..and what're you doing?!"

"YUKI!! KYO HAS TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!!"

"Huh? What?" asked a curious rat who swung open the door to see. Just then Haru forced off Kyo's towel.

"HOLY SHIT!!" yelled Yuki. Who knows what he was most surprised about... Kyo's nudeness or Kyo's package. (haha, i love Yuki/Kyo).

"HARU!!" screamed Kyo.

"WHOO!! TAKE IT OFF!!" cheered Haru who was swinging around Kyo's towel which was NOT helping.

"What's there to take off?" added Yuki who was still shocked.

"Assholes..." , Kyo hid his man hood in his hands cause Haru stole his towel."GIMME BACK MY TOWEL!!"

"No way!!" Haru took off.

"Yuki! Get him!!"

"What am I? Your bitch?"

"ARGH!!" Kyo was at his full rage. He ran downstairs after Haru.

-------

I know it's not Halloweeny at the moment but be patient.

"What's this Kyon-kichi?! First a toga now you're nude?! What WILL you do next?!" wondered Ayame.

"GIVE IT BACK, YA DAMN RA-- COW!!"

"Aah where's Tohru when you want her?" laughed Shigure.

"Shigure, stop that" said Hatori feeling too bad for..well.. everyone. EVEN YOU, THE READER!! YES, HATORI PITTIES THE FOOL WHO READS THIS!! HAHAAA!! In any event...

Will Kyo ever get his towel back? Will Yuki ever stop gawking at the naked feline?WILL Hatori ever loosen up?! These questions will be answered....

now...

maybe. hopefully not. and YES!!

AUTHORS NOTE:

Terribly sorry for all the short cahpters..and I'm not really sticking to the plot but.. I WILL!! next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!

Give me ideas on costumes for the other Sohma's!! Your ideas on the matter are more than welcome. cyaaa!!

QUIZ TIME!!

heres a quick question...real easy

Q: Momiji's half Japanese and half .

A: a) Chinese

b)German

c)British


	3. Cats go moo?

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya.

ENJOY :3

And as for the trivia question last time........... the answer was....... B) GERMAN!! congrats on those who got it right!!

AS WE LEFT OFF.....

"What's this Kyon-kichi?! First a toga now you're nude?! What WILL you do next?!" wondered Ayame.

"GIVE IT BACK, YA DAMN RA-- COW!!"

"Aah where's Tohru when you want her?" laughed Shigure.

"Shigure, stop that" said Hatori feeling too bad for..well.. everyone. EVEN YOU, THE READER!! YES, HATORI PITTIES THE FOOL WHO READS THIS!! HAHAAA!! In any event...

"Im counting to 5.." Kyo threatened.

"Or what?!" smirked Haru.

"ONE..."

"Oooh the big scary cat's gonna count to five!! REAL SCARY!!"

"TWO..."

"Umm..Haru..maybe you should--" a worried Yuki said.

"THREE..."

"Both of you, stop this nonsense!!" Ayame freaked.

"**FOUR...**"

"You two... dont destroy my house, ok?" pleaded Shigure.

"**FIVE!!!**" Just then Kyo pushed Yuki really hard and made him fall.

"Oww!!" shreiked Yuki.

"YUKI!!!!!" panicked Haru, "Youve gone too far THIS TIME, cat!!" Haru was mad. Kyo started laughing. BAM.

".....!!!" Haru kicked poor Kyo in the balls. Everyone gave him 'ouch that hurts' looks. Kyo passed out from the pain.lol.

Kyo woke up to the sound of Yuki yelling at Haru.

"But....i looove you!!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU CREEP!!"

"Huh..?" Kyo looked down at himself. "Why am I dressed?"

"Yuki changed you"

"HUH?!" Kyo was wearing a.............. COW COSTUME!! (thnx for the idea, Ice Goddess of Doomy Doom)

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!"

AUTHORS NOTE:

terribly sorry about the short chapters. anyway... should i keep going with this story or should i wait til next halloween to finish? tell me what u think.

Give me ideas on costumes for the other Sohma's!! Your ideas on the matter are more than welcome. cyaaa!!

QUIZ TIME!!

heres another quick question...easy:

Q: What are Kyo's LEAST favorite things to eat?

a)carrots, turnups, eggs

b) miso, leeks, peppers

c)onions, leeks, miso


	4. wannabe patient

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya  
  
And as for the trivia question last time........... the answer was....... c) onions, leeks, miso!! congrats on those who got it right!!  
  
"Wannabe" belongs to The Spice Girls.  
  
last time on HALLOWEEN AT THE SOHMA'S....  
  
"Huh..?" Kyo looked down at himself. "Why am I dressed?"  
  
"Yuki changed you"  
  
"HUH?!" Kyo was wearing a.............. COW COSTUME!!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!"  
  
"It looks cute, Kyo!!", Shigure giggled.  
  
"Thank-- I MEAN, NO IT DOES NOT!!" yelled Kyo.  
  
"Your keeping it on" threatened Haru.  
  
"Im so not!!" Kyo tried to take off the cow costume...but to no avail..... "DAMMIT, WHY DOESNT IT COME OFF?!"  
  
"I put it on you so it wont come off...EVER, EVER, EVER!!! Yuki replied. So Kyo was stuck as a helpless cow with no friends. now if Tohru was here she'd probably comfort Kyo by telling him its cool to be a cow. And of course Haru would've stepped in and said something like 'Hell yea, its cool to be a cow!!', or something along the lines. But Tohru's not here so were all going to have to deal..  
  
"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you...." Kyo mumbled.  
  
-----  
  
"Anyway, I'll be right back" Shigure walked off.  
  
"Dont be long Shigure!!! I'll miss you too much!!" shouted Ayame.  
  
"Aye!!" Shigure soluted.  
  
-----  
  
"YUUKI!!! MY DEAR SWEET LITTLE BROTHER!!"  
  
"........what?!" Yuki sighed.  
  
"WHERE'S YOUR HALLOWEEN COSTUME?!" Ayame shouted.  
  
"UP YOURS, SNAKE!!" Kyo called.  
  
"..how rude!!" Ayame snorted.  
  
"I dont have one......" He really didnt want any part of this. ESPECIALLY with Ayame there.  
  
"HAVE NO FEAR, BROTHER!! I WILL EQUIPT YOU WITH A COSTUME!!" Ayame sang.  
  
"NO...really..", Yuki was about to run away when the dog walked in.  
  
"SHIGURE, YOU LOOK DARLING!!" Ayame praised. Shigure was dressed up as a....HOSPITAL PATIENT?! Thats right he was completely naked under that thing..meaning his ass was showing!! oh my god, Shigure!!  
  
"Im going to kill you two" Hatori sighed.  
  
"I think this calls for a song!!" Ayame protested. all of a sudden two microphones flung out of nowhere and the lights dimmed.  
  
"WHAT THE--" Hatori, Yuki, Haru , and Kyo said.  
  
Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, So tell me what you want, what you really really want, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigzag ha.  
  
If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine  
  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want I wanna,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
  
What do you think about that, now you know how I feel,  
Say you can handle my love, are you for real,  
I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try,  
If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.  
  
Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha.  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
  
So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
we got G like MC who likes it on an Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,  
and as for me ha ha you'll see Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around.  
  
If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.  
  
If you wanna be my lover you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta Make it last forever slam, slam, slam, slam Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and zigazig-ah. If you wanna be my lover.  
  
They sang and they sang...til of course the next chapter------  
  
AUTHORS NOTE:  
  
todays question..easy:  
  
Q: on what date did Tohru's mother, Kyoko, die? (month & day)  
  
i was reading my reviews and i stumbled on one particular one that made me sick....  
  
Kisa-Kun:  
  
Why did you make fun of Haru? You're so cruel!  
Haru is so cool...and and..you make him all "girly". He absolutely does not belong with Yuki. He's mine...all mine. You hear me  
Well that's all I have to say(not really I could think of a ton more things to say...too lazy)Ciao Haru-hater!  
  
ok, for one thing: i do NOT make fun of Haru intentionally, he's just fun to tease.  
  
second thing. Hes not girly!! i never wanted to make him girly. He's....Haru...  
  
third thing: Haru can be with whoever he wants. He loves Yuki.  
  
fourth thing: HATSUHARU IS NOT YOURS. STOP FANTICISING if you so called "love" him then u would want to make him happy. well hes happy with Yuki.  
  
fifth thing: (this one REALLY ticked me off) I DO NOT HATE HARU!! If anything I love him. Hes one of my favorite characters and one i can really relate to. To say that I hate Haru is the grossest of all lies.  
  
that was a load off...bye cya next chapter!! 


	5. thankyou::

this is not part of the story....  
  
i forgot to put this in my story:

thank you, DetroitRockCity for Shigure's costume idea.lol. i forgot to say thnx in the fic. srry i hope u can forgive me? i love u, detroitrockcity!!  
  
ok on with the story--------- 


	6. the princess and the ninja

all characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

the answer to the trivia question last time was.....................MAY 1st!!! congrats on those who got it right.

"Stop singing!" comanded Hatori.

"Whyyyyyyyy?!" Ayame and Shigure whined.

"hey, who sings that anyway?", asked Haru.

"THE SPICE GIRLS!!" the cheered.

"then lets keep it that way...." said Kyo. The two of them began to cry.

DING DONG

"Hmm?" everyone asked.

"who could that be?", asked Hatori since he hasnt been talking alot. Yuki got up since no one else felt like it.

"HELLO!!!" it was Kagura.

"oh...hi" said Yuki. Kagura was dressed as an orange cat (big shock there..). She kinda looked like the cat from the culture fest in Azumanga Daioh.

"WHERE IS HE?!" threatened Kagura.

"Who-- oh" Yuki realized who she was talking about: Kyo. She ran through the house looking for Kyo.

"THERE YOU ARE!!!"

"OH NO!!" Kyo tried to make a get away, but it was too late... She grabbed him and gave him the hug of his life.... POOR KYO!!

"Whats THIS?!" asked Kagura. She noticed his dreaded cow costume. "I thought we decided for you to come as a boar and me a cat!" she began to tear.

"WHEN DID WE DECIDE THAT?!"

"its so loud in here!!" Ayame squeeled.

"oh come now, Aya. Weve been through LOUDER times than this..." Shigure said all sexy like.

"would you two stop..." said Hatori.

-------

-------

They were all sitting in the living room. Haru was trying to cuddle with Yuki, but Yuki kept pushing him off. Kagura was also trying to cuddle with Kyo but HE kept pushing her off. Ayame and Shigure were cuddling ALOT!! Which left poor Hari all by his lonesome. Ayame and Shigure tried to get him to cuddle with them but he obviously said 'no'. WHAT IS THIS?! A CUDDLE PARTY?! ON WITH THE STORY!!

DING DONG

Hatori got up since everyone was "busy". He answered the door. It was Hiro and Kisa!! Hiro was dressed as a NINJA!! yea, ninjas ARE kool. there all sneaky-like!! Kisa is however a pretty princess!! (thank you for the idea, DetroitRockCity, faerie-kittie306, & Kireina).

"Hello Hiro. Kisa" Hatori greeted.

"hello", Kisa bowed.

"Yo" Hiro somewhat greeted.

--------

--------

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" shouted Kyo.

"What?! Were just here for the candy!" Hiro yelled.

"Hiro...." consulted Kisa.

"Happy Halloween!!" said Ayame and Shigure.

"Happy Halloween!" responded Kisa.

"yea...you too" said Hiro. Aint he cute?! Shigure came out with a bowl of candy. He handed the whole thing to Hiro and Kisa so they could pick out whatever they wanted.

"ok..bye you two!" Shigure said, practically throwing them out of his house.

"Why cant WE stay?!" asked Hiro.

"Because this, children, is an ADULT party!!" explained Ayame.

"Then why's Haru here?" wondered Yuki.

"HEY!!" said Haru.

"move along, youngins!!" pushed Ayame. They left.

-------

-------

"time to PAR-TAY!!" cheered Shigure who whipped out a humungus bottle of sake (which for you who dont know, its japanese liquor).

"YAY!!" Ayame squealled. Shigure poured everyone, except Yuki, Kyo, and Haru, some sake. He asked Kagura if she wanted some but she declined because Kyo didnt have any.

-------

-------

Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Kagura were bored of watching there older cousins getting drunk when THEY werent so they left the room. They all went in Shigure's office since it was a nice place to hang out.

"KAGURA!! WOULD YOU GET THE HELL OFF ME?!" yelled Kyo.

"But..." she began to cry.

"OH! ALRIGHT!!" he gave in. ANYTHING to make her stop crying.

"YAY!!" she hugged him.

Hey, I just noticed..Yuki's the only one not dressed up as an animal. And whats with Hatori not dressed up as well?! This will just NOT do!

AUTHORS NOTE:

alrighty! this has been chapter....6? well it was supposed to be 5 but i forgot to thank my friend so...you know how it is! anyway...

cya next chapter!!! byeeee!!


	7. Sake is good for you!

All characters are (c) Natsuki Takaya

Oops... forgot to put a trivia question at the end of the last chapter.

ENJOY :3

_**HALLOWEEN AT THE SOHMA's**_

Yuki, Kyo, Haru, and Kagura were bored of watching there older cousins getting drunk when THEY weren't so they left the room. They all went in Shigure's office since it was a nice place to hang out.

"KAGURA!! WOULD YOU GET THE HELL OFF ME?!" yelled Kyo.

"But..." she began to cry.

"OH! ALRIGHT!!" he gave in. ANYTHING to make her stop crying.

"YAY!!" she hugged him. Haru was keeping himself busy by looking around Shigure's office like some kind of bloodhound.

"Haru... what're you doing?" Yuki sighed.

"Nuffin...", he smirked. "YES! Found 'em!"

"Found what?" Kyo asked. Haru pulled out some....SAKE!! What more sake?! Shigure, I think you have a drinking problem..

"How'd you find that?!" wondered Yuki.

"I'm just gifted like that", he said coolly. I bet you are Haru... I bet you ARE.

"Wont Shigure notice?" asked Kagura.

"Na uh", Haru said like he KNEW Shigure wouldn't notice.

-------

-------

"SO then I'm like 'Wait! Hatori!!' and Aaya ran up from behind me and pulled down my pants!!" Shigure cracked up like there was no tomorrow.

"Nope... I still don't remember..", sighed Hatori.

"OH MY GOD!! It happened in sophomore year!!" laughed Ayame.

"EVERYONE was talking about it! Students, teachers,... JANITORS!!" crackled Shigure.

"Nope...."

--------

--------

All the teens were getting drunk! AND I MEAN DRUNK! They played spin-the-bottle with an empty sake glass.

"YUKI'S TURN!!" squealed Haru. Yuki spun the bottle. It landed on..............................................................................................KYO!! (How weird is that?!) They leaned over the empty space that separated them.

"Pucker up", grinned Yuki.

--------

--------

DING DONG

"Who could THAT be?!" asked a very drunken dog.

"Watch it be a cop!!" laughed drunken Ayame.

"IM COMMMMING!!" sang... HATORI?! Hahaha. He opened the door. Guess who?!

"What the fuck are you doing here?!"

"IM SO SORRYYEEEE!!!!!" panicked Ritsu. Who was dressed like... Link from the Zelda series!! YAY LINK!! He started to run away but passed out do to a panic attack.

"Grab his feet and his hair and pull him in the living room", sang Hatori.

"AYE YAE CAPTAIN!!" Shigure and Ayame saluted in unison. They leaned him against the wall to keep him sitting up.

"Do you have a marker?!" asked Ayame.

"I don't...hiccup...know", said Shigure, " Check m-my office".

"Alrighty", Ayame chirped like Charlotte's ex husband.

"Hah! You sound like the dude from Sex and the City... Charlotte's husband who can't get it up!!" laughed Hatori.

"You watch that too?!" screamed Shigure.

"Yaa... we watched it that time you came over for the weekend" Hatori responded stupidly.

"Oooh yea!!" Shigure whacked himself on the head.

--------

--------

"MY TURN! MY TURN!" shouted Haru. He spun the bottle. It pointed to the wall.

"Damn!" He spun it again. It pointed to the wall again.

"Damn!" He spun it again.

"Damn!"

"Damn!" said Haru about to give up on getting to kiss his ratty crush, "Yuki sit over there!"

"Ok!" He sat where the bottle kept spinning to. Haru spun it again.

"GOD DAMMIT!!" It landed on the spot where Yuki was sitting before. Poor Haru! Everyone laughed.

"What is going on here?" Ayame stumbled in.

"Whaaat?" answered Kyo.

"Are...are you guys...drinking?!" asked Ayame in astonishment.

"Maybe..." answered Haru.

"Ok, then. Have fun." Ayame found a black sharpie permanent marker on Shigure's desk, grabbed it, and waltzed out like the cool cousin he is. Everyone sweat dropped.

-------

-------

"Did you find the marker?" asked Hatori.

"Yuppers!!"

"Ok then... what shall we do to our poor little monkey of a cuz...?" sneered Shigure like the sly and sexy dog he is.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Yo!

Today's Question...real easy... OR IS IT?!

Q: Name two of Shigure's books that he wrote.

What should Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame write all over Ritsu?! Feel free to give me ideas.


End file.
